Recreational vehicles containing television sets and AM/FM receivers commonly employ separate externally located roof mounted antennas capable of vertical and horizontal adjustment from within the vehicle to permit the antenna to be positioned for optimum signal receiving.
The latest technology in television receiving signals utilize small reflective dishes which are directed toward a stationary satellite, such systems being called Digital Satellite Systems. As such dish type antenna must be pointed toward the satellite transmitter, the dish is, preferably, mounted upon the exterior of a recreational vehicle roof and associated with operating structure internally located wherein the dish may be raised and lowered between travel and operative positions, and may be rotated and tilted to the desired position for optimum signal reception.
Satellite dish systems currently available in the North American markets, especially for use with vehicles such as an RV, are for the most part complex, usually fully automated, utilizing programmed circuitry and motors to rotate, elevate and fix the position of the dish and associated elements in seeking and establishing an optimum position for receiving signals communicated from a selected satellite.
Experience has shown that difficulties have arisen in controlling such automated systems because of the need for properly sequentially implementing the steps required to position the satellite dish and associated elements which steps may vary from manufacturer to manufacturer.
More particularly there is room for error in selecting the requisite switching to energize the motor circuitry and in engaging the locator buttons to fix the position of the dish at any specified time. Moreover, such automated satellite dish systems are usually limited to the reception of signals from one of the many broadcast satellite sources and cannot be readily modified or altered to accommodate the full range. reception of signals from one of the many broadcast satellite sources and cannot be readily modified or altered to accommodate the full range.
Also, many automated satellite systems are costly to manufacture, install and maintain, and for that reason such systems are beyond the budget of many families or households who would appreciate having the option to utilize a more simplified, less expensive yet fully operational satellite dish system for their office, dwelling, home or RV use.
Furthermore, in order to be assured of receiving an adequate signal from a communication satellite, an antenna for the purpose has been securely fitted to a rigid mount which is adjustable in both in azimuth and elevation. Where the antenna is attached to a vehicle the elevation must be adjusted to suit the latitude of the vehicle.
Disadvantageously, such a mount is of its nature bulky and adds to the height of a vehicle on which its mounted. In the case of a recreational vehicle this can limit access to tunnels, bridges, and car parks and the like, and furthermore can have a detrimental effect on the aerodynamics or windage of a vehicle resulting in reduced fuel economy and potentially dangerous handling.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for quickly and reliably mounting a dish for a satellite reception system which can be used in conjunction with an RV and which can be easily and reliably set up and is not overly expensive.